The Cursed Sword
by Prinny Overlord
Summary: Following the story of Nepgear in HDN MKII, she finds a sword that can give her untold power...for a price.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Begining

Nepgear, IF, and Compa are returning to Planeptune after finishing a guild quest they under took to eliminate some monsters. On the way back, Nepgear took this moment to go over some past events again.

'_Compa, IF, and me where just out in the fields doing a quest when we saw that sword in the ground. I should have listened to them when they said I shouldn't bother with it, but I sensed overwhelming power from within it I couldn't help. A sword that strong would surely be an asset to us in saving my sister and the other CPUs. Goodness was I ever wrong' _Nepgear thought to herself.

A rude voice interrupts her thoughts in her head.

"_Hahahahaha! Maybe you should of left me there, but it's too late now. You and me are stuck together for a loooong time soul mate." _he said in a rather mocking tone.

* * *

*Day of the 'Incident'*

"Okay the quest is to eliminate Dogoos." said IF while looking at Nepgear who seemed somewhat lost in thought.

Nepgear didn't respond to IF so Compa asking in a slightly concerned tone. "Ge-Ge are you okay?"

This brought her out of her thoughts and she replied , "O-Oh I'm fine, just spaced out for a second."

"Well if your sure then let's go." IF said to Gear, turning around and heading up the dirt path. The other two followed in suit until they came across the Dogoos they were sent to take care of. The Dogoos noticed them and started to hop their ways toward them.

"Oh, here they come. Ready ladies?" IF said while getting her kataras ready. Nepgear and Compa readied their weapons as well, a sword and over-sized syringe respectively.

"I am." said Compa with confidence. "M-Me too." said Nepgear with not so much confidence. "Alright, let's do this!" IF said, pumped up somewhat at having a fight.

The Dogoos, not exactly understanding what they said merely went, "B-Bowooze?"

IF started the fight by running up to one of the Dogoos and kicking it upwards, and proceeded to juggle it in air with spinning slashes from her weapons and ending with a heavy downward slam, thus eliminating one of their enemies.

Compa then decided it was her turn to strike running a bit closer to one the Dogoo. This one noticed her approach and jumped up and landed on her head with squishy thud, then hopped off her. "Ouch" Compa complained holding her head with one free hand. "I'm mad now!" she stated angrily as she lifted her weapon, took aim, and fire many 'bullets' at the enemy that bonked her on the head. Needless to say, as the enemy wasn't fast enough to avoid the shots, was easily dispatched by the oncoming projects Compa fired.

"Okay last one is yours." IF said to Nepgear who could only watch as her two friends easily handled the enemies. All three walk up to the last remaining Dogoo, which is staring at them, jiggling in fear. "All right. Once we kill this thing, our quest is complete." IF said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Bow…bow-wooze" went the dogoo as it fled.

Shocked by this Nepgear said "What the goodness? It ran away. Please wait, monster!" pleading with it to stay and meet its end.

They chased after the Dogoo, passing an old broken down fence with a tree by it, and it was then, for a split second that Nepgear noticed something. There was a sword stuck in the ground next to the tree. The sword was black in color and she could sense a powerful aura from it. She put it out of her mind quickly and continued chase with the others.

* * *

They caught up with the dogoo who was sitting there, as if waiting for something.

"This ball of slime's a troublemaker. However, you're cornered now you little…uh…" IF stopped as they all noticed something.

Numerous dogoos all barking were gathering together with the one they chased. "Oh dear, so many dogoos are showing up! Compa stated with worry in her voice.

Confused, Nepgear asked, " Wh-What are you little guys doing?" They began to combine with the one they chased, causing it to grow in size greatly, and it barked "Bow-ooze." with a deep heavy bark.

Shocked at what happened Nepgear said "They fused together?!"

"It's huge. It's gonna be a pain in our collective asses to beat it." IF stated, holding her hand to her forehead. Then, her eyes widened up a bit, as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Or, wait a sec. Gear, why don't you just transform and-bang!-settle it?" IF said to Gear.

Quite confused Nepgear asked, "What do you mean, 'bang'?"

A little confused, IF told Gear, "Um, the insane strength you get from Hard Drive Divinity. HDD, y'know? It's part of your rehab, so do it."

Showing some concern for Nepgear, Compa said, "Iffy, are you sure you aren't just messing with Ge-Ge's head for your own pleasure?"

Looking and sounding somewhat depressed, Nepgear said "I'll do it. I'll transform and fight. Urk…"

"Huh? Hey, hold on, what's wrong" asked IF at Nepgear for the lack of drive to transform.

In a panicked voice Nepgear said "No, I cant. I can't do it. I'm scared!"

In a voice one parent would use on another parent when one scolded a child to harshly, Compa said "Iffy it's too soon. Don't force poor little Ge-Ge!"

Somewhat taken aback and slightly embarrassed, IF said "I…I didn't mean to be pushy. Jeez. Well, that sucks. Lets do this the old-fashioned way!"

With attacks from IF and Nepgear, along with shots and a few slaps and stabs from Compa, the Grandogoo had been defeated.

"Great, that's settled. All right, Nepgear. You wanna tell us what went wrong back there?" IF asked Nepgear at her inability to transform.

Looking down at the ground Nepgear stated in a saddened voice, "I'm really sorry. I'm just not ready."

"Oh well. We managed to win, so whatever. Let's go back to the city and turn in our report." IF said, turning to Nepgear.

Still with some sadness in her voice, Nepgear agreed with "Of course."

On the way back they came up to the same tree with the black sword besides it. Nepgear remembers seeing that sword while chasing the dogoo.

"Wait a minute guys," Nepgear says to her party, "I want to grab this sword here."

"That sword?" IF asks, "I dunno, it seems kinda wicked, in the bad way."

"Looking at that sword gives me goosebumps, please don't bring it with us Ge-Ge…" Compa said in a worried, quivering voice.

Nepgear reached for the hilt of the sword. "But I can feel a strong power from this sword. Really strong in fact. I think I can use this to save my sister."

She grasped the hilt of the sword and suddenly a dark energy erupted like a wave from the point where her hand and the hilt connected. It was then that it seemed like a dark wind was blowing from Nepgear, while being surrounded by a dark aura.

"Haah hahaha!" an eerie voice laughed out. "Holy crap, that took forever!"

"This is my sacrificial lamb, huh? Heh. Sorta soft around the edges, but it's definitely got potential." , stated the mysterious voice.

"Wh-What's going on?!" IF shouted in confusion and some fear.

"I don't know, but I think Ge-Ge's in trouble!" Compa said to IF, holding her arm in front of her eyes to shield them from the wind.

"200 years…" the voice says. "200 years I've been waiting for this moment!"

* * *

**The first chapter of this story, and hopefully it turned out good! Chapter 2 is where the story will really begin to go down its own unique path from the original story, while at same time, follow the original story. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you and please look forward to Chapter 2: A Divine Darkness.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Divine Darkness

**Alright Chapter 2 is up. I know I said things would take a unique turn at this point, but it didn't quite happen just yet. Still though I beleive that this chapter turned out well. So Without further delay, here is the next chapter of Cursed Sword, A Divine Darkness. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nepgear awoke to find herself in a black space. She couldn't really move anywhere, merely look around. She then heard a voice, the same voice she heard when she grabbed the sword.

"Ahh, it's damn good to be back! I can't wait to break in my new body!" the voice echoed.

Nepgear looked up and saw a man floating above her. He had black pants, black dress shoes, and a sleeveless grey shirt that had white x-shaped stitching going up to his chest. On his chest, there appeared to be a jewel of some sort, but the odd thing is that this jewel seemed to be connected to the floating shoulder pads the man had. The shoulder pads where grayish-black in color, with what appeared to be red glowing 'veins' on them, and these shoulder pads almost reached his arm length. His wrists had two sets of black leather wrist wraps each, his hair was grayish-white and covered one eye, and his visible eye was a light blue in color. It almost seemed to glow.

"Wh-Who are you?" Nepgear asked sheepishly.

"Me?" the voiced replied. "Oh just the most hardcore asskicker to ever walk the planet is all."

Nepgear grew nervous as the man spoke, but continued to listen to him.

"The destroyer of everything! The commander of the World Eaters!" he said in sadistically happy voice. "But hell, you can call me Gig."

"World Eaters?" Nepgear questioned the man calling himself Gig.

"Yeah they're…" Gig couldn't finish his answer. He looked around the void for a bit, stared of in one direction and shouted "What?! The hell are they doing waaaay over there? Wait, no…how the hell did I end up so far away from them?!"

"Wh-Whats wrong Gig?" Nepgear asked Gig, who seemed quite agitated.

"Oh nothing" sighed Gig. " Just the fact that my god damn World Eaters are on the other side of the universe! I mean seriously, what the hell man?!" Gig let loose another, more irritated sigh.

"A-Anyway" Nepgear spoke up, trying to change the subject. "Why where you in that sword?"

Gig looked down at her, and chuckled lightly. "Oh, that. Thanks to some old wench, I had to abandon my body 200 years ago." he chuckled again. "I killed her first, of course. But that tricky witch must've had another soul up her sleeve or something." Gig said with a small look of disgust in his eyes. "She caught me off-guard and almost killed me for good." Gig then smiled a little, "But I stole some of her juice and jumped into that sword you found."

Crossing his arms, Gig had an expression on his face that seemed like he was in thought "I never figured out why she keep that sword around, but I stayed there, waiting for my chance to get out.", now Gig had a look of confusion. "Of course, I can't figure out how I managed to get all the way out here, but it doesn't matter now."

Gig uncrossed his arms, and stared at Nepgear, almost in a menacing way. "I've been waiting for 200 years…But now I've got you! I nice healthy set of limbs!

Nepgear gasped at Gig's words, "What are you planning to do?" she said with fear in her voice.

"Hehe. I haven't even done anything yet, and I already feel right at home!" Gig said with satisfaction.

Gig looked at Nepgear with some disappointment, not understanding his words. "What you still don't get it? I'm taking over your body stupid!"

"You're…you're going to kill me?" Nepgear's voice now full of fear and her heart was beating faster.

Gig only snickered. "Kill you? Heh. Nah, that'd be to easy. What'll happen is your soul will just…" Gig looked at Nepgear and smiled wickedly. He raised a closed fist, then quickly opened it with all fingers extended outward, "disappear. And then I can beat this meat puppet around till I'm done with it! Hahaha!"

Gig stopped laughing, and eyed Nepgear carefully. He then asked "Hey you. What's up with this body? It's obviously not a normal human body, so c'mon tell me what it is. This body seems to have far more power then that of normal humans."

Nepgear, at first seemed confused, then her eyes opened up a bit, realizing what Gig was asking. "O-Oh yes. I'm a CPU Candidate. I'm not a human, even though I look it." Nepgear explained to Gig who was now very confused.

"What in the hell is a CPU Candidate?" Gig asked, crossing his arms.

"It means I am next in line to be the goddess of Planeptune." Nepgear told the man.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gig said, motioning his arms in a 'stop' fashion. "You mean to tell me, you're a goddess? That you're a 'divine' being?", Gig asked while air quoting the word 'divine.

Nepgear nervously answered him with "Y-Yes…"

Gig put his hand on his head and laughed out "Hahahaha Haaah! This is perfect! My new body is already built just for me! Now I can have even more fun! Hahaha!"

Calming down a bit, Gig resumed looking at Nepgear. "Now give me dominion over your body…"

Nepgear was silent. She was afraid of this man, who seemed like he would do unspeakable things, should she let him take control of her body. She could barely muster the courage to say the words

"I-I wont…"

Gig frowned, sighed, and said "Dammit, I knew you'd be a pain in the ass." Gig sighed again.

Nepgear noticed that Gig looked like he was in a foul mood, so she asked him, "Are you alright? You seem…angry."

Gig, not even looking at Nepgear anymore said "No shit I seem angry! I am friggin pissed off!", Gig sighs, "Now I gotta do things by the book."

Gig now focuses his attention on Nepgear, " Okay, here's the thing. We have to make a deal so I can use your body."

Gig crosses his arms and moves his body, almost as if he is leaning on something. "Now that you've signed over your body, you can command power that blows yours outta the water.", Gig smiles , "That should keep you happy for a while."

Then Gig's grin becomes more twisted and evil, "But maybe you're really greedy. Maybe you'll need even more power. That's when you give me a call."

Gig's eyes seem like they are trying to pierce through Nepgear. "I can lend you all the power you could ever desire…for a price.", Gig let out a chuckle.

"The more of my power you use, the more control I gain over your body." he explained. "You use your power to get what you want, and I come a little closer to my own goals."

Gig now resumed 'standing' and said " You scratch my back, I crush yours. Pretty sweet, huh?" , he said this while clenching one fist, raising it.

Nepgear was silent. This strange man, who said he would take over her body, now promised to give her power. She thought for a moment '_If I agree to have him give me power, I might be able to save my sister and the others._', she then closed her eyes. '_But then I'll lose control of my body, and I am positive that what he plans to do is not good._'

She looked up at Gig with determination, "I won't do it. I won't accept your power!"

Gig shrugged his shoulders and chuckled " Heh, fine if you say so."

He turned around and began to float into the void. He turned his head back and looked at Nepgear on last time. " But if you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll be waiting, my little soul mate…" he said in a cooed, yet mocking way.

Slowly, everything went completely black. Nepgear could hear something, but couldn't make it out clearly.

* * *

"e-Ge…Ge-ge…Ge-Ge wake up!", a voice called out to Nepgear.

Nepgear groaned a bit, and her eyes opened, she saw the sky overhead. She sat up so she could she who was talking to her. It was Compa, who had a first aid kit by her side. She could also she IF on her other side kneeling down.

"Ge-Ge, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried when you passed out! I tried to help you out with my nursing skills, but I didn't know what was wrong with you.", Compa said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

IF got up from kneeling, brushed herself off, and asked "Mind telling us what happened? You grabbed that sword and things got crazy."

Nepgear looked in her hand, and sure enough, there was the sword she picked up moments before she passed out and meet Gig. She picked herself up, stumbling somewhat, as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"I-I don't know what happened. I grabbed this sword, and then I woke up in a strange place. There was this sinister looking man there, calling himself Gig. He said he wanted to take over my body, but he couldn't unless I agreed to let him. ", Nepgear said, still a bit wobbly. She looked at the sword again, it was in shape, an ordinary sword, except for the fact that it was jet black, like looking into an abyss. It also had some unusual writing in the blade, as well as three red circular marks at the base of the blade. Looking at it this time, she kind of shivered at the sight of it.

Compa and IF where silent. The story seemed unusual, but something strange had just happened and Nepgear had no reason for lying. IF then spoke up.

"Alright, since it seems you're fine for the most part, let's go turn in this quest real quick, then go to Histoire and see if she might know what is up.", she said while checking her cell phone.

"Iffy! That's mean! Ge-Ge just had a horrible encounter! We should…", she was cut off before she could finish her sentence

"I-I'm fine Compa. Really. And IF is right, we should turn in this quest and then we can see Histoire. I'm sorry for worrying you but I am fine. Really." , Nepgear said, trying to reassure Compa.

"Well, if you say so Ge-Ge…" Compa said with doubt in her voice, but still accepting her friends words.

IF turned around and said, "Shall we?"

As the group walked, Nepgear could not help but feel that someone was watching them, or rather someone was watching her. Was Gig still around, she kept thinking. She was also worried about the 'soul mate' comment Gig said as he disappeared. She was certain that she'd see him, and right when they where about to get out of the forest, she heard his voice again.

'_Hey kid._' he said to her.

She gasped, looked around, and saw nothing. She then thought '_I must be hearing things. I don't see him anywhere._'

She then heard his voice again, '_Of course you don't see me crap for brains. I'm inside you. Our souls and minds have become one. Heh, I guess being a goddess saved your ass on that one. If you where a human I could've easily taken over._'

Nepgear stopped in her tracks, and she said to the man in her mind, '_ Become one? What do you mean?_'

She could hear Gig sigh, and then he spoke to her again '_ Look it's really simple. When you picked up that sword, our minds and souls fused. Meaning what you see and feel is what I see and feel. Same goes for thinking. What I think, you hear, and you think, I hear. Got it?_'

Nepgear gulped, and replied '_I-I think so. Does this mean you're closer to taking over my body?_'

In response to the question, Gig chuckled and said, '_Nah, not really. All I can do right now is tell you when you screw up royally or some shit. Don't go messing your pants yet. Damn, still not enough power to let my voice be heard. Oh well. Hey those your friends?_' Gig asked when Nepgear looked at IF and Compa.

'_Yes those are my friends, IF and Compa. They're helping me rescue my sister._'

'_The hell kinda names are those? Whatever, not like I care. And what do you mean rescue your sister? You said the same crap to me when we met._'

IF noticed that Nepgear was following her and Compa rather slowly, "You okay back there?" she asked.

Nepgear snapped back to attention "I'm fine! Don't worry about me…just um…uh…thinking to myself!" , she said nervously.

'_Smooth kid. Real smooth._' commented Gig at her awkward behavior.

'_Anyway tell me about that sister saving deal. Why would you need to save her? Isn't she a goddess too? Actually from what you told me, she should be the current goddess right? Why does a goddess need saving? The hell is going on here?_'

Nepgear was quiet for a moment, then spoke to Gig in her mind, '_Okay, I'll tell you what is happening here_', her face had some sorrow to it.

* * *

**And with that, this Chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed it. As always feedback is appreciated. If you don't think I captured the characters properly, or think I did something wrong, let me know. Please look forward to Chapter 3: The Totally Indestructible Nepgig?!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Indestructible Nepgig!

**Whew, this took awhile to get out. Sorry about that. Well hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

With IF in the lead, the group eventually makes their way to the outskirts of Planeptune, leaving them with only a short distance to walk to actually enter the city.

"Let's take a quick break here", IF said while sitting down on a nearby rock. "We can continue towards Planeptune after we have ourselves a talk first." she said while turning to Nepgear.

Nepgear noticed that IF was looking at her now, and then spoke up "Ah, yeah sure. We can do that", her tone of voice had calmed down somewhat since the whole being possessed by an angry guy in a sword ordeal. "What did you want to talk about?" she then asked IF while sitting herself down on the grassy field.

"Well I think we should discuss your little incident with that sword. Has anything happened to you yet? Do you feel weird or anything?" IF asked, staring at Nepgear while waiting for an answer.

"Goodness, I'm not really sure. I guess it feels like someone is watching me, but I don't feel strange or anything" , Nepgear responded to the question. "But…I guess I feel…stronger? I'm not sure."

IF, still uncertain about her companions condition, then said "Well, I guess all we can really do for you is have Histoire look at you", she then looked at Compa. "I mean Compa here couldn't find out what is wrong with you, so that idea is shot."

Compa, looking down and not making eye contact then said "I'm sorry Ge-Ge. I'm sorry I'm not a good enough nurse to help you.", her voice breaking up almost as if she was going to cry.

Trying to cheer her up, Nepgear said to the near crying nurse, "Don't worry about it Compa. Really, I'm fine still so don't worry. Besides, it's not like they teach how to deal with this sort of thing right?"

"Okay, okay. Before Compa starts crying again, let's get going. We still have to turn that quest in, so let's go to the guild, then to the Basilicom, okay?", IF said while picking herself off the rock.

Nepgear and Compa both picked themselves up and continued to follow IF towards Planeptune. Nepgear thought it was going to be a quite walk until…

'_Good lord they are annoying! Hey kid, do you really put up with this bull all the time? The short one at least seems to have some brains, but that other one? It's all "Wah Wah Wah! I'm so terrible! Wah Wah Wah!", I mean seriously kid, it's to the point where I wanna kick a puppy or something._' Gig said to Nepgear.

'_What the goodness Gig! That's mean of you! Compa's my friend and she's just trying to help me out. Why do you have to be like that?_' she asked Gig, who was still in her mind.

'_That's easy kid. Because I don't care! All this emotional, feel good crap is gonna make me sick. _' Gig then sighs. '_Well whatever. Hey kid, is that the city that shortie was talking about?_', he asks, seeing the city of Planeptune.

'_Yes, that's Planeptune, where IF, Compa, my sister, and me are from. Right now we are heading to the guild to hand in the quest we finished._' Nepgear tells him.

Gig, sounding uninterested, scoffed and said '_Uh huh. Sure whatever. Hey what's that Basilicom or whatever the hell it is she mentioned? Is that some sorta religious thing or something?_' he asked Nepgear.

'_That's the place where to current CPU of that nation rules_' she tells Gig. Her face then shifts into a depressed one, and she continues to answer him. '_Of course, since the incident three years ago, the CPU's haven't been there, so the Oracles have taken over in the mean time…_'

'_Oh yeah you told me about that. What you and the other Goddesses lost in a fight against one of these CFW folk? Hahaha! That's priceless! Goddesses losing to some pitiful peon! Hahaha! Hell maybe fighting them would be fun right about now._' Gig chuckles.

'_What the goodness! Gig! Why do you have to be so mean? Does it make you happy seeing others unhappy?_' Nepgear asked, almost shouting in her mind.

Gig simply chuckled and said to her '_Yep. But anyway kid, here's how the world works. People get in your way, so what do you do? Knock em on their ass! And if they get back up? Stab em in the face!_', his voice was serious, so Nepgear had assume he did such when he had a body. But still, it seemed as though he tried to cheer her up…in his own unique way.

* * *

Once they handed in the quest, they made their way to the Basilicom. From there Gig could only say _'Holy shit kid you live here!? Damn this place is ritzy. Hell, maybe I'll keep this around after I destroy everything else! A nice place to get away and unwind. Hahaha!_'

Once inside they were greeted by Histoire. "Greetings everyone. I trust that the quest went well?" she asked in a calm, refined manner.

IF then spoke up "Actually Histoire something happened to Nepgear, and we were wondering if you could helps us figure out what happened." she said, crossing her arms.

Histoire then had a puzzled, yet concerned look on her face. "Something happened? Nepgear, are you alright?" she asked Nepgear, who looked fine, but had a rather down look on her face. She was also still carrying the black sword she had found.

"Histoire I feel fine, please don't worry. Anyway, everything happened when I picked up this sword.", Nepgear held up the sword she found and showed it to Histoire. It gleamed in the light in the room, giving off an eerie shine.

After explaining everything that happened, Histoire place her hand on her chin, looked up and said "I see. So you suspect that this entity, Gig, has become one with you?" she asked Nepgear, still thinking about the situation.

"Yes, that is what he told me." Nepgear said to the Oracle. She was still a little nervous around the idea that someone else was inside her head, but she had gotten somewhat used to it. Gig talked a lot and was mean, but he couldn't do anything until she gave up control of her body to Gig she thought to herself.

"There may be a way to determine if this is true, and we may be able to remove him from your body. The preparations for this will take three hours. Please relax until then." Histoire then floated out of the room, leaving the three behind.

"Well we have some time to kill, what should we go do?" IF asked the group. "I suppose we could go spend some of the reward money we got from the quest. Maybe we should go get lunch or something?" she asked, while checking her cell phone.

"I think that's a great idea Iffy!" Compa chimed. "We could go to that new restaurant down the street! I heard they have great cheesecakes." she said, stars filling her eyes.

"Sure, lets do that. I think a little lunch sounds good right about now, and besides we have the time to check it out." Nepgear said to the group, and then Gig spoke up.

'_Food huh? Hell why not, go for it. It better not be some god awful light and fit, fluffy crap. Stuffs disgusting. Hey, why not get some steak, or something?_', he said to her. She imagined that if he was standing with them right then, he'd be rubbing his stomach after saying steak.

'_M-Maybe Gig. We'll see what they have._' she told Gig. She then grew a little wide eyed and asked him '_Hey, you see and hear the same things I do right? So that means…_' and before she could finish, she was cut off be Gig.

'_Yeah that's right. You eat it, I eat it. Drink it, I drink it. So do a good job and make sure not to get anything that sucks. I'm not in the mood to have bad food._'

IF and Compa, already at the door, turned to Nepgear. "You coming Gear? Or are you just going to stand there?" IF questioned at the still goddess.

"O-Oh right. Sorry. I just spaced out a little is all", and with that, the lavender haired candidate made her way to her friends waiting at the door. The trip to the restaurant was uneventful, and quite. When they arrived to their destination, both Gig and IF spoke up.

"This is the place?", they said at the same time, although only Nepgear could hear Gig's voice.

"Yes it is" Compa told her party members, already opening the door. "Let's go in shall we?"

* * *

IF merely shrugged her shoulders and followed Compa inside, and Nepgear followed IF. Once inside, Gig spoke up again.

'_This is the place she wanted to try? It's all purple and weird looking_', and he was right. Inside the building, it looked like a normal restaurant, except for the fact that all the lighting was purple and the windows also shaded purple. The woman at the counter by the door, counted them, pulled out three menus, and signaled them to follow her. She showed them their seats, handed them their menus, and then left.

The girls began to browse through the menu. Nepgear was also looking through the menu, glancing at various dishes, some simple, some complex. She keep looking at different items until she, and by extension, Gig noticed something.

'_Hey kid! Get that one! That looks good!_', he excitedly shouted in her mind, causing her to jump a bit, but not so much as to alert her friends. She then took a look at the page that had the food Gig was interested in. It was a beef and chicken, hot pot combo dish, coming also with radishes, potatoes and carrots.

'_A hot pot dish? You want that?'_ Nepgear asked the entity sharing her body. She knew of hot pots, but never actually had one. It was more of a food she thought would be better in a more familiar setting, like home or a close friends house.

'_Yeah, yeah! Get it kid!_ once again, demanded Gig. It seemed that he really wanted this. Nepgear, not wanting to have Gig angry, decided to go along and get the hot pot. After a while both IF and Compa also made up their minds. IF went with a chicken parmesan sandwich, while Compa ordered a broiled sea food combo.

After a moment, a waitress wearing a black vest with a purple shirt underneath came to their table. She took their orders, and in a few moments, returned with their beverages.

"So has he been saying much?" IF asked the spacing out CPU candidate.

"Huh? Oh Gig? No, nothing really. Just general questions about everything I guess. It seems like he is not from this world" Nepgear told her brunette friend.

"Another world huh? It seems so far-fetched, but with everything that has happened, I guess I got no choice but to believe that." IF said, taking a drink of her beverage.

After some idle chatter between the girls, with Gig doing his best to ignore what he thought was 'bitch gossip', their meals had arrived. The waitress placed each of their meals in front of them and left. The other two had begun to eat their meals, and slowly Nepgear forked up some of the food pieces of her hot pot, and placed them in her mouth. Gig, now at attention from the flavor, happily stated.

'_Holy freaking god that is damn delicious! Hey kid, slow down! Don't just chew and shallow! Savor it…let the flavor roll around on your tongue._' It seemed Gig was more delighted about this food then Nepgear was. It was good, Nepgear didn't mind it, but she didn't think that Gig would love it the way he did.

After finishing their lunch, the three paid off their meals, and left the restaurant. They still had some time to kill, so the three walked around the city. While the sights where not new to the three girls, the guy of the group was in awe.

'_Wha-? Does this place really have stuff like that? Damn you guys are really advanced huh? Heh, means that destroying this place will be all the more fun if it's a challenge!_' Gig exclaimed, having the sound of a child opening a present in his voice.

Nepgear, asked Gig '_Why do want to destroy everything? What do you get out it?_', she was expecting him not to answer or tell her to leave him alone or something. But he spoke to her, surprising her.

'_Why? Heh, isn't it obvious? Because it's fun! Causing mayhem, ending lives, it's all so friggin' fun! Hahaha! Why do you ask? Where you expecting so sort of revenge plot or I was tricked into doing it? Hah! As if!_', he told her proudly.

* * *

The three walked by an arcade, and IF checking her cellphone again, said to her group "We still have a little bit of time left. Want to hang out at the arcade for a bit?", she got an 'Okay' response from Compa, and a 'Sure' from Nepgear. The only one who did not agree was Gig and that was because he had no idea what an arcade was.

Inside is what one would expect from an arcade, machines lined up, however there were few to no children playing games together, or teenagers hanging out, and etc. This scenery only seemed to irritate Gig.

'_Ugh. No. Lets get outta here. There's way too much happiness floating around. Makes me sick to my stomach._' he said, clearly not pleased by how many people where having fun.

"Um, IF?" Nepgear said in disappointed voice. "It doesn't look like Gig likes this place very much." "Should we leave then?"

"Nah, let him cry and complain. What's he gonna do?" the brunette said. "Besides that one over that would probably satisfy his blood lust somewhat, am I right?" she said, pointing at one old zombie survival shooter.

Indeed she was right. Gig saw the demo playing on screen and immediate demanded to know about it. She explained arcades and video games to him and he, again demanded she play it. While not a fan of the slight gore that came with zombie games, she was having fun regardless. It seemed Gig was too, as he would notice things she missed and direct her aim excitedly. After a couple levels, IF and Compa came and retrieved Nepgear and Gig, saying it was time to go. Nepgear agreed but Gig only whined.

'_Ahh, but I want to play this some more!_', he said in a bratty way.

'_Maybe we will play more next time Gig._' she told her mind space sharer. And with that, enough time had passed for Histoire to prepare to remove Gig and possibly find out more about him. So the three returned to the Basilicom and made their way to the main chamber, where Histoire was waiting.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. I hope that you where able to relax a bit?" the Oracle asked everyone, but was more directed at Nepgear.

"Thank you Histoire. But don't worry, I've calmed down now. So have you found anything out?" Nepgear questioned the Oracle.

"Unfortunately I have not found anything out about Gig, or that sword you have in your possession. They are most likely not from this world."

IF then spoke up "Yeah we had our suspicions about that too, but with you saying that, I think it more then confirms it", she was about to continue when Compa decided to say something.

"So Mister Sword comes from another world? Then how did he get here? " she asked, curious about Gig's world.

Gig, not to pleased at Compa's input said '_Did she really refer to me as 'Mister Sword'? Did she eat from a box of dumbass-O's or something?_', Nepgear, just ignored this and continued to listen.

"That too, I do not know. Perhaps we should ask him. Nepgear would you?", Histoire asked the candidate.

"S-Sure, I'll try." Nepgear said. '_Okay Gig, you heard her. Do you know how you got here or can you tell us about your world?_', she asked him.

'_Heh, as for how I got here I don't have a clue. And my world? That's none of your damn business, you got that?!_' Gig said in a hostile tone, causing Nepgear to flinch.

"Ge-Ge, what did he say?" the nurse in training asked her friend.

"W-Well, he doesn't know how he got here, and he doesn't seem to want to tell us about his world he comes from." Nepgear told the group.

"I see. Well then, I suppose we should put that on hold while we remove Gig from your body then." Histoire told Nepgear. "Now if you would, please stand on this symbol." the Oracle asked the candidate. Nepgear nodded and stepped on the symbol, which looked like a D-Pad on a console controller. The D-pad was surrounded by two circles, and on the outer layer of the two circles, it had wings on it. It began to glow slightly.

As it began to glow Histoire started a chant under her breath, Nepgear felt a strange sensation in her body. Gig, being part of her too, felt it as well and spoke up.

'_Hey kid. What the hell's happening_', he asked her sounding slightly like he was in discomfort.

'_She's trying to remove you from my body. Weren't you listening to her?_', she asked Gig.

'_Tch, I was ignoring that. I didn't think she could actually do it. Damn fairy must be like that stupid old hag. Get her to stop. Now!_', demanded Gig. It may have been her imagination, but he sounded worried.

At that moment, red electricity arcs began to flicker around Nepgear, as well as black aura emanating from her. She fell to her knees and held herself and began shaking.

"H-Histoire…?", she asked in a pained voice. "Wha-What's happening…?", she questioned again. The aura around her grew and started twirling about, gusts of energy blowing wind in the room.

Histoire noticing that the removal of Gig was not going as planned, prepared to stop the process." I am not sure what is going on. Please hold on, I shall stop the ritual."

As the Oracle began to stop her ritual, Nepgear looked slightly different. Her normally lavender hair had turned into and ashy-white, and the purple of her clothes had become red. However, this was only for a moment, as Nepgear returned to how she normally looked once the ritual was cancelled.

Nepgear, now free of the ritual process fell to the ground, causing her party members to rush to her side.

"Ge-Ge! Are you okay?" Compa asked, helping her friend to a sitting position.

"Com…pa? Yeah…I'm fine…Just a bit…sore." Nepgear said, voice still in pain, but not as much as before. "What…happened?"

"It would seem as though Gig is more tightly bound to you then I anticipated. I apologize for putting you through that ordeal." Histoire apologized, sorrow in her voice.

Nepgear picking herself up, waved her hands in front of her saying "D-Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. No one could know how hard it would be to remov-". She was interrupted by a voice coming from her, but not her own.

"Gaaaah! Dammit it all to hell that frickin hurt! Where do you get off trying to rip my soul from this body!" Gig said, his voice not being constrained to Nepgear's mind only anymore. This surprised everyone except for Nepgear, who thought that he was still talking to her only.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" Nepgear asked, tilting her head sideways, placing a finger on her chin.

"What's wrong? Didn't you hear that voice?" IF asked, slightly unnerved at hearing an unfamiliar disembodied voice.

"Voice?" Nepgear questioned. Her eyes then went from normal to tiny ellipses "Wait…that means…you heard Gig?" she asked, surprised by this situation.

"Huh? Wait they heard me? Hahahaha! Finally my voice can be heard! Now listen closely worms! I am the indestructible Gig! The destroyer of worlds! Hahaha!" , Gig boasted.

Compa, then placed her hand on her chin, and pondered something. Histoire, after collecting herself, then spoke to Gig. "So it is you that inhabits the body of Nepgear. I wish to ask you, what are your plans? Why do you need a body?"

"Isn't it obvious? Heh heh. I need a body so I can take over and destroy this world, as well as any others that piss me off! My original body was destroyed by some witch. But as luck would have it, I was able to hide my soul in a sword she had. Now that the kid here picked it up, I'll soon have another one! Hahaha!"

The room was silent until Compa made a fist and slapped in down into her open palm with a look of 'I got it!' on her face. "I know! I'll call you Gi-Gi! Ge-Ge and Gi-Gi. Ge-Ge and Gi-Gi…Hmm, Ge-Gi maybe?" she said, as if trying to get a feel for the name.

"What the hell?! I said my name is Gig. G-I-G! Gig! Is it that hard for you to say?!" Gig shouted, angry at the nickname Compa had given him.

"Hey Gig don't be so mean! She's only trying to be nice to you." Nepgear said to Gig, hoping to calm him down.

"Nice?! Nice?! You call it nice when someone comes up with a crap ass nickname? I don't do nicknames! And I don't plan on being all friendly with you fools!" Gig angrily replied.

"What the goodness! If your going to be like this then…then I wont eat anymore Hot Pots! I'll eat that healthy light food you hate so much!" Nepgear replied to Gig, trying to match his hostile tone, not doing so well however. It did however get a response out of Gig.

"What?! You wouldn't dare! So help me if you even-" Gig was cut off by Compa, who tried to stop them.

"Please don't fight you two. Can't we be friends? Let's stop this please?" she pleaded with them.

IF then walked up behind her, and placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Let it go Compa." she then sighed. "It seems that Nepgig here is not in a good mood, so lets leave them be."

This got a response from both Nepgear and Gig, who at the same time said "What?! Nepgig?!", Nepgear's reaction and voice where ones of shock, while Gig's voice was that of rage.

Histoire, having seen enough took a more stern tone. "Everyone please that is enough. Please let us have a rational and civil discussion about this. Now Gig, I have a few more questions for you. Will you answer them?"

Gig, scoffed, but then also sighed and said, "Eh, whatever. Go ahead. Shoot."

* * *

**Phew, okay so thats all that. Also I am sorry again that it took so long. I am also sorry that I forgot to do some touch up to this chapter. Done now but forgot real quick. Anywho look forward to the next chapter, The CPU's New Power.  
**


End file.
